gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Jacopo Vampa
While Reading *Jacopo is pronounced YA-KO-pol Jacopo As A Child Born as the only son of Viscount and Viscountess Spada, an insanely rich faimily, Jacopo's father, being the governor of the small volcanic island, Padres Del Fuego, had high hopes for the Caribbean when the islands were first discovered. His father spent infinite amounts of his fortune, which was inherited by Jacopo when his father died at age 53 of cardiac arrest in his office at Fort Dundee. At only age 9, Jacopo has lost his father, and was now the proud owner of 3 fleets of cargo and naval ships, the entire island of Citadel, and an endless amount of gold, of which his father haven't even spent 1/8 of by the time of his passing. *Jacopo's Fully Registered Inheritance **2 Elite Cargo Fleets **1 Elite Naval Fleet **The Island Of Citadel **Over 10,000 Royal Chests Of Gold And Other Valuables **Spot As Governor Of Padres Del Fuego When He Reached Age 21 **An Entire Elite Cargo Ship Filled With Some Of The Best Weapons **His Fahter's Mansion On Padres Jacopo's Birthday Present On his 21st birthday, Jacopo revieved a letter (1st Letter Of The King) containing King John II's royal seal! In this leter, it stated that Jacopo was now at ahe 21, so he is elegible to claim his father's position as Governor Of The Isle Padres Del Fuego. At once, Jacopo grabbed his schoolar, and dictated him a letter (1st Letter Of Jacopo Vampa) to King John II saying that he accepts his father's deceased position. In one month's time, a second letter from the king has arrived, attached in it was an official document stating that Jacopo has been granted Diplomatic Immunity from England, and that he is now the official governer of the isle! To give thanks, Governor Jacopo sent his king a beautiful ship of the line, in it was embeded the words, "Deo Dvcente Nil Nocet". The king admired the great ship, and named it the HMS Praedo. Because Governor Jacopo sent the king this magnificent gift, he instantly became his majesty's favorite, he was more favored by the king, that the heir to the Throne Of England, James II. 1st Letter Of The King To The Count Jacopo Vampa, I, His Majesty King John II, hereby announce that due to the fact that you have reached the age of 21, on the 27th day of March, in the year of our Lord 1652, you are now elegible to claim your deceased father's spot as Governor Of The Isle Of Padres Del Fuego. If you do wish to claim this spot, write back to me at once, and I will send you the official documents of Diplomatic Immunity, and Claim To The Spot Of Governor Of The Isle Of Padres Del Fuego. With regards, His Royal Majesty King John II Of England 1st Letter Of Jacopo To His Royal Majestly King John II Of England, With honor and my most wise decision, I would wish to claim my deceased father's seat as the Governor Of The Isle Of Padres Del Fuego. With infinite thanks, The Count Jacopo Vampa 2nd Letter Of The King To The Count Jacopo Vampa, Child, in this letter, I attach two official documents of England. The first one contains rights of Diplomatic Immunity on you and your family's behalf. The second one contains official claim of the spot of Governor Of The Isle Of Padres Del Fuego. Both these letters contain my signature, and official seal. With best wishes of luck, His Royal Majesty King John II Of England King Charles's First Letter.jpg|Claim To The Spot Of Governor Of Padres Del Fuego King Charles's Second Letter.jpg|The Grant Of Diplomatic Immunity To Jacopo! Sea_Cloud_II_under_1431080c.jpg|HMS Praedo 1-sea-cloud2-552lvg031710.jpg|One of the HMS Praedo's luxuries! Governor Jacopo Of Padres Del Fuego On the day of being sword into the office of the Governor Of The Isle Of Padres Del Fuego, Jacopo got down to the business his father started, but the governor that held office during Jacopo's childhood, Duke Victor Mantore Elentasa, decided to put on hold during his hold of the office. Jacopo started by ordering his elite naval fleet, which he inherited form his father, to eliminate all of Jolly Roger's ship's near Padres Del Fuego, or any main island in the Caribbean that has a trading post for goods where. In about 2 1/2 week, this was done, so the next step of the newly risen governor was to clear all of Jolly Roger's ships that stand in the way of main trading routes of merchants on the seas. This was a bit harder, because there were more ships on the High Seas, the near main islands, but eventually, in 4 2/3 of a week, the main trading routes were cleared of Jolly's ships, and now merchants didn't have to worry about carrying extra ammunition onboard their ships to waste space and not get the gold that is worth their trip. Now that almost everybody was supporting Jacopo's methods, he started to become a politicia, and help in the making of laws for the good of the people of the Caribbean. The first law he managed to pass was the Arms Law Of 1653, which upheld all Caribbean citicens the right to own a firearm, a sword, and a dagger at the same time. This helped many people, but it assisted in the bringing up of a think that Jacopo found most unbarable. The rise of piracy throughout the Caribbean. Rise Of Piracy In The Caribbean Due to the new laws brough forth by Governor Jacopo, laws such as the Arms Law Of 1653 made it easier for normal townsfolk to obtain weapons and turn to the side of piracy for refugee from the taxes of the EITC. By 1855, over half of the townsfolk had turned to piracy. There were very little townsfolk, and three years ago, in 1652, the cities were flooded by these newly found pirates. Because to Jacopo, this new age was becoming unbearable, he decided to travel to England, and meet with King John II. Knowing that he is one of the king's favorites, the king might take his side in council. So in about three months, he set afoot on English land for the first time in his life. It turn out, the king intercepted his visit from a signaling naval patrol ship in the harbor, and sent a carriage for Jacopo to be transported to the king's personal vacationhouse in the other side of London. On the first day of his visit, things vent much greater than Jacopo has expected. The king, knowing how much good Jacopo has been doing in the Caribbean, awarded him with a Royal Favor medallion. Then after the awar ceremony, the English Parliament got down to business. The king summoned his Lords, and once all of them arrived, the council had begun. While in council, Jacopo gave a truly inspiring speech on the rise of piracy in the Caribbean, and the fast that somebody needs to stop this, and said he was the best for the job. Then the council took Jacopo's proposal into consideration. At about four o'clock in the afternoon, all the lords headed home, and so did Jacopo. He found the king's vacationhouse quite pleasent. In the house, he discovered three secret rooms, and a series of underground passages. When he got to somewhat under the middle of the house, he found a fountain, and to his wounder, there wasn't water flowing through it, but red wine! So, he went upstairs to get a cup, but ended up taking off the helmet from a suit of armor, then he headed back to the fountain. He filled up the helmet with wine to the brim, and went to his room. Placing the wine on his nightstand, he got ready for bed. Then he got into bed, took a drink, and fromt he long day and the wine, fell into a deep sleep in about 3 minutes. The next morning, the batmen, otherwise knwon as soldier-servants, made Jacopo a wounder ful breakfast, and he was off to Buckingham Palace. When he got to the palace, everybody was whereing black, and there was a black flag on the flagpole below the flag of England. When he went inside, the king told him the reason why everybody was mourning. Last night, while on her way to a friend's house, the Princess Anne was killed. While on the London Bridge with her harriage, the bridge exploded from about 100 barrels of gunpowder. In about 2 hours, the reason for this was found out. It turned out, that Captain Ezekiel Rott, Jolly Roger's apprentice, was commanded by Jolly to kill Jacopo. So he bombed the London Bridge while Jacopo was on it, or he though. He actually mistaked the Princess's carriage for Jacopo's, and he set a charge to the gunpowder so Jolly could have his revenge on Jacopo for destroying so many of his ships. And the worst thing in this event was that the king now believed that it was Jacopo's fault that the Princess Anne has passed away, so now Jacopo went from favorite of his majesty, to most hated in all of England. So, the king and his council of Lords, decided it was for the better that Jacopo wans't put in charge of the piracy issue in the Caribbean, so they hired Cutler Beckett, one of the king's best generals in his navy. Beckett became the king's official representative in the Caribbean, and so a Lord. Lord Cutler Beckett After the king and hhis council put Beckett in charge of the piracy issue, Jacopo and Beckett headed home. Jacopo onboard his Elite Naval Fleet, and Beckett on his Cargo Fleet. Of course, Jacopo's fleet made it there first, because Beckett was also carrying supplies. When he got to Padres Del Fuego, Jacopo immediately went to check on his mother. But when he got there, his mother wasn't there. He went to the maid, and he heard once again, bad news. His mother has died of fever just three days ago. Jacopo couldn't believe his ears. He went to his mother's room, crying on her bed for countless hours. Finally, when it was dinnertime, Jacopo came out of the room. He looked the most terrible in his life, eyes as red as blood, face as pale as flour, and his clothes were of terrible condition. When he got to work next morning, whering all black clothes, for his deceased mother, he found that Beckett has arrived during the night, and was now sittign at his desk! At once, he yelled at Beckett to get out of his office, and that he never wants to see him again. Then at lunch, him and Beckett agreed that Jacopo overreacted, and dicsucced where Beckett shoudl begin jailing pirates. Port Royal! Rehabilitation Of Port Royal As soon as Beckett set afoot on Port Royal, he started his work. And even Jacopo couldn't disagree, he was good at it! By the third day at Port Royal, he has sent 14 pirates to jail for piracy. By two weeks, he jailed over 79 people convicted of piracy, in conspiracy of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy. The way he accomplished all this, was by going ot the Governor Of Port Royal, Weatherby Swan. Beckett showed swan a document with the king's seal on it, and the old man just obeyed, and did as Beckett said. First, he took control of the Royal Navy's forces, then he sent the navy fleets to sink pirate ships around Port Royal. |} Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Vessels Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Locations